1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adjustable fastener for use on a garment such as a pair of trousers, skirt, jacket or the like, a bag, a cap or the other article for adjustably fastening loose ends of the article or loose ends of a strap attached to the article.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various adjustable fasteners are known in the art which are attached to garments, bags, caps or other articles for adjustably connecting loose ends of the respective articles. One prior adjustable fastener is shown in Japanese Patent Publication No. 62-33882. The disclosed adjustable fastener is composed of a toothed rail or rack secured to one loose end of a pair of trousers, and a slider connected to the other loose end of the trousers and slidably mounted on the rack, the slider being releasably lockable at a desired position on the rack. This adjustable fastener is defective from the aesthetic view because the rack is exposed to the view.
Japanese Patent Publication No. 53-32289 and Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 54-88439 disclose adjustable fasteners of the type which comprise a cover strip overlying a rack, and a slider slidably movable on and along the rack without interference with the cover strip and releasably lockable at a desired position on the rack. The slider includes an outwardly extending flap lever having an opening through which the cover strip extends, so that the rack and the slider are concealed by the cover strip except the flap lever. The substantially concealed adjustable fastener is sightly in appearance and the exposed flap lever provides an improved maneuverbility of the adjustable fastener. The adjustable fastener is however relatively thick or high in profile because of the presence of the cover strap. Yet, the cover strap is susceptible to abrasive wear due to frictional engagement with the flap lever when the slider moves along the rack. Another difficulty is found that since the flap lever is stamped from sheet metal into a bent or curved shape and since it is difficult to be detached from the garment, the flap lever is likely to be deformed or broken when subjected to force or pressure during ironing of the garment.